godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
In the Court of the King
In the Court of the King is the first issue of IDW Publishing's Godzilla comic series, Godzilla: Rulers of Earth, and was released on June 19, 2013. Plot An unknown fast-moving monster is detected somewhere in the Pacific Ocean, and is swimming towards Honolulu, Hawaii. A character named Lucy Casprell enters a hotel room at Honolulu. Then, Gigan wakes up and ends up in Kumonga's turf in the Grand Canyon, Arizona. Kumonga starts covering Gigan in webbing until Gigan cuts off one of Kumonga's limbs. Kumonga hides, and Gigan sets the webbing aflame and flies away.Then, an international Megazoology conference is held. Dr. Kenji Ando, a founder of Megazoology, speaks at the meeting. He says that Megazoology is the study of . He then shows a slideshow about monsters, showing some information about them, such as their whereabouts. Anguirus is in the border of Mexico, Titanosaurus is in the ocean, most footage of Mothra has disappeared, Rodan was last seen above Canada, and then he shows others that are unaccounted for, like Battra, Hedorah, and SpaceGodzilla. Right after, doctor Ando shows the fire in Arizona, which is thought to have been caused by Gigan and Kumonga just hours before. There are many other kaiju that have not been discovered, said the doctor. At the same time, Zilla arrives at Honolulu, sending the people at the conference to panic. Lucy takes a camera and plans to film Zilla, but almost gets eaten by the monster. Right then, Steven Woods and his troops shoot at Zilla with guns, which seem to drive it away a little. Steven then tells an officer named Chavez to take Lucy to the hotel's shelter. Steven calls for weapons, and asks the name of this monster. The connection to the other officer gets glitchy, and as he is telling Steven that Godzilla is approaching, it is communicated as the monster's name being Zilla. Just then, a blue atomic breath is shot at Zilla. The troops turn around and see Godzilla approaching them. Appearances Monsters *Godzilla *Gigan *Rodan *Mothra *Zilla *Kumonga *Gorosaurus *Anguirus *Titanosaurus *Battra *Hedorah *SpaceGodzilla *Mechagodzilla (Cameo) *Kiryu (Cover A) *Varan (Cover A) *Destoroyah (Cover A) Vehicles *Gotengo (Cameo) Races *Counter-Kaiju Reaction Forces *Cryogs *Devonians Characters *Steven Woods *Lucy Casprell *Chavez *Kenji Ando Locations *Pacific Ocean *United States **Grand Canyon, Arizona **Honolulu, Hawaii Gallery Covers Godzilla_rulers_of_earth_cover_1_by_kaijusamurai-d5xwymt.jpg|Cover A full cover by Matt Frank RULERS_OF_EARTH_Issue_1_-_Cover_RI_Full.jpg|Retailer incentive variant full cover by Bob Eggleton RULERS_OF_EARTH_Issue_1_CVR_RI.png|Retailer incentive variant full cover by Bob Eggleton RULERS OF EARTH Issue 1 CVR B Wraparound.jpg|Full art of the retailer incentive cover by Arthur Adams RULERS_OF_EARTH_Issue_1_-_Subscription_Cover.jpg|Subscription variant cover by Arthur Adams Scans Godzilla_rulers_preview_1_by_kaijusamurai-d67obzg.jpg Godzilla_rulers_of_earth_page_8_by_kaijusamurai-d6a3tev.jpg RULERS OF EARTH Issue 1 - 1.png RULERS OF EARTH Issue 1 - 2.png RULERS OF EARTH Issue 1 - 3.png RULERS OF EARTH Issue 1 - 4.png Godzilla_rulers_preview_2_by_kaijusamurai-d67ocix.jpg Godzilla_rulers_preview_3_by_kaijusamurai-d67ocpy.jpg ZillaIDW.png ZillaIDW2.png Godzilla_rulers_preview_4_by_kaijusamurai-d67ocsu.jpg Trivia *Several sea creatures that resemble Shockirus make an appearance on page 4, along with the shipwreck of the Yahlen from Ebirah, Horror of the Deep. *The Gotengo and the Heisei Mechagodzilla each make cameos as models on Chavez's desk in this issue, along with a photograph of Gorosaurus. *This comic marks Zilla's first comic book appearance, not counting the webcomic for Godzilla: The Series. *This comic features the first ever official battle between Godzilla and Zilla since Godzilla: Final Wars. The battle starts in this issue and ends in issue #2. *In this comic, Zilla possesses the explicit design of the 1998 "Godzilla" rather than that of the 2004 Zilla.G:RoE Chris Mowry Interview It was confirmed by Chris Mowry in an interview that they used Final Wars' Zilla so that Zilla did not have Zilla Junior's green atomic breath, and that Zilla first appeared in the 1998 film. External links *Ruler of Earth cover 1 by Matt Frank on DeviantART. *Rulers of Earth cover A by Matt Frank on DeviantART. References Category:IDW Publishing - Issues